PC:Nave Redorb (GROMkill)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Fluff Description: Height: 6 foot Weight: 160 pounds Skin: Fair, slightly tanned. Eyes: Green Age: 25 Nave Redorb is a slightly tall, slender young man. His body is thin and shaped naturally, as his holy training does not require a lot of muscle, but more divine practice. He is good-looking, with brownish blonde, wavy hair cut relatively short, but long enough to look flowing and luscious. His face is thin but not gaunt, and he has a strong but subtle jawline. He keeps clean shaven mostly, and with good reason, because his facial hair is less-than-impressive. Nave's cheeky smile brought on by his over-confidence is the cherry on top of his looks. Nave's clothing consists of thin leather padding under a coat of chainmail covering most of his torso and legs, with light robes over the armor bearing Zagreus' seal. The robes themselves are short, not going all the way down to his chainmail leggings, but enough to give him the appearance of a holy warrior. Atop his robes, Nave has slightly gaudy shoulderpads, giving him a slightly posh look. Personality: Nave Redorb is a very foolish and reckless coward, which is sometimes covered up by his over-elaborate speech and actions. Instead of getting into a brawl with another man to prove his worth to a woman of interest, he would rather hire a brigand to do the work for him and try to impress her by bragging of how he "persuaded those two dimwits into smacking each other around for chump change." Nave's "charm" seems to only enrapture those who do not see through his facade into his condescending nature and selfishness. Despite his patronizing tone, cowardice, and his habits of womanizing, Nave isn't that bad of a guy. His insults and condescending remarks will always pervade, but if befriended, they come from a different context. Background: The tale of Nave Redorb is one filled with misfortune, cowardice, humor, false-pacifism, arse-kicking, and vomit. Born in the overarching region of the Imperium, Nave found his place among the rest of the half-elves and humans populating the land through his family's wishes for him. From early on, he was raised toward training as a holy warrior, and was thrust into the lifestyle of a cleric at a young age. Learning of the Gods of the realm while a very young boy, Nave's understanding of the divine grew quickly and strongly, and it showed. However, Nave's innate curiosity, selfishness, and ego thrust him in a different direction than his family's expectations. Instead of seeking the honor involved with carrying out the holy and wholesome wishes of the lawful, friendly Gods, Nave instead began to experience the world's less-holy side, offering his prayers to the god Zagreus (Referred to as Dionesius in the Imperium, apprently) while undergoing his holy training. Nave's less-than-innocent discovery of debauchery, lavish meals, and servants, among other things, led to his decline from his holy position. Despite his conscious being corrupted with worldly desires, his greater-than-thou mindset stayed with him. Following the common knowledge that the Imperium has utilized ancient portal magics since time immemorial, Nave's childlike interest got the best of him as he vowed to investigate the nature of the portals. During a stint of very bland training, including religious dogma that Nave had no interest in, he found himself in the area of the city that the portals were contained in. Hopping a fence or two, Nave found his way into the chambers, which were relatively unguarded. Upon inspecting some of the portals that were supposedly inactive, Nave, out of clumsiness, slipped through one that was unstable. Nave next found himself on a tropical beach, on a small, deserted island. Panicking, Nave tried to step through the portal again, but it had somehow deactivated. Sitting on the beach, in full chainmail and holy cloths, Nave began to feel sick under the sweltering sun. The cleric survived on the island for a couple days, eating and drinking very little, barely finding it in himself to stay alive and moving. After a few days had passed, a passing merchant ship spotted Nave along the shore, and pulled by for him to get aboard. Traveling along the Shifting Seas for about three weeks, Nave Redorb fell ill, a novice to the rolling seas. His big mouth brought him a punch or two from the burly crewmen, as he thought of them as lowly peasants and didn't contain his insulting over-confidence. Never fighting back, Nave blamed his cowardice on the faux idea that he had been trained as a "pacifist" in his holy ways. Yakking over the deck many times, a sick and exhausted Nave was relieved when the merchant ship finally arrived to Daunton's port. Having never visited this place before, the cleric was in very foreign territory as he struggled to make his way out of the Waterfront. Stumbling into the Hanged Man, looking for a way home, our "hero" begins the next page of his story. Hooks: *Nave is obsessed with women. They can easily persuade him and make him do what they want. *Nave's big mouth, without the backbone to defend himself, tends to bring him to low places. *In a foreign land, his condescending mindset isn't very helpful. * Kicker: *Nave's folly has brought him to a land that he doesn't know much about, having not paid attention when being taught about the world outside of the Imperium. He is trying to find a way back home, or possibly a new life in this foreign land. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 9 Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Cleric *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, Leather, Hide, Chainmail *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, Simple ranged *Bonus to Defense: +2 to Will *Implements: Holy Symbol *Channel Divinity: Healer's Mercy *Healer's Lore: +4 to heals spending a surge, using Cleric powers with Healing keyword *Healing Word power *Ritual Casting: Nave begins with Gentle Repose and Unseen Servant Racial Features Human * +2 to ability score of your choice (Wisdom) *Size = Medium *Speed = 6 squares *Vision = Normal *Languages = Allarian and another (Goblin) *Bonus feat: another feat *Bonus skill: Arcana *Human Defense Bonus: +1 racial bonus to Fort, Refl, and Will *Human Power Bonus: another at-will Skills Feats *Ritual Caster - You can master and perform rituals at or below your level. *Pacifist Healer - When you use a divine power that lets a target spend a healing surge to gain hit points, he or she gains an additional 1d6+3 hit points. In addition, if you hit or miss a bloodied enemy and deal damage to it, you are stunned until the end of your next turn. *Defensive Healing Word - When you use Healing Word, the target gains a +3 bonus to all defenses to the made attack made on him or her before the end of your next turn. Regional Benefits Imperium +2 to Diplomacy Equipment Maximum weight: 160lbs Maximum drag weight: 400lbs Money Starting Wealth 100GP - 40 gp Chainmail - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 10 gp Morningstar - 30 gp Ritual Components = 5 gp left Tracking Wishlist *20 more freaking gp, so I can actually buy the "ceramic hand" focus needed for my Unseen Servant ritual :( Treasure XP Changes *July 26, 2011 - Created Nave Redorb *July 27, 2011 - Fixed errors pointed out by TwoHeadsBarking Events Applicant Comments *Thanks for looking over my character, I apologize for sloppy wiki-editing :P *I fixed up the errors, I believe! Thanks for pointing all those out. I had copied my other characters summary and apparently forgot to change a lot of stuff. Sorry! Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should mention how you can only spend one Channel Divinity power per encounter. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from Nebten: Approval Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters